Gara - Gara Obeng
by kyuminfanboy137
Summary: bagaimana rasanya jika saat musim panas kalian tak ada AC dan kipas angin kalian yang kalian andalkan malah rusak? tapi saat kalian ingin memperbaikinya, kalian tak tahu obeng kalian ada dimana. dan saat meminjam pada tetangga, malah kondisinya jadi semakin panas. This is Hae-seme- Hyuk-uke- Story! Oneshoot! rated M!


**Tittle : Gara – gara Obeng**

 **Rate : M+**

 **Genre : Gax tau genrenya apa.. :3**

 **Pair : HaeHyuk**

 **Disc : HaeHyuk punya polaris, HaeHyuk juga punya SM, ortunya, dan Super Junior, kalo mau ngeklaim, klaim aja. saya hanya mengklaim kalau saya anakanya KyuMin aja.. #digamparJoyers**

 **Warning : TYPO Berserakan, No edit, Bahasa FULGAR, bahasa gax sesuai EYD, INI HANYA CERITA, mian kalo ada yang tersinggung. PWP!  
**

A/N : annyeong. Ketemu lagi ama saya. Ini hanya panpik dengan ide yang terlintas sebesit dipikiran saya saat melihat sebuah obeng. Lalalalala. Emang dasar otak saya aja yang mesum. Makanya obeng bisa jadi objek buat eNCe. Oke. Ini eNCe nya abal yeth. Jadi kalo gak bikin horny, maapin saya. Nie panpik juga nulisnya pas bangun tidur. Jadi, mohon maklum aja kalo banyak typo ato apa. Dah ah. Langung baca aja yeth. Happy reading gaes.

.

.

Kyuminfanboy137 present

.

.

 **Gara – gara Obeng**

.

.

Namaku adalah Donghae. Aku adalah seoang pegawai kantor kecil di pinggiran kota. Penghasilanku juga tak lumayan banyak. Tapi itu sudah cukup membuatku bisa menghidupi diriku sendiri yang tinggal seorang diri di salah satu rumah kecil di dekat kantor tempatku bekerja. Kebetulan sekali, hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Kantorku libur. Dan sialnya ini adalah musim panas. Jadi udara di dalam rumahku sangat panas. Aku sangat malas untuk keluar rumah, ooh, siapa yang tak malas keluar rumah jika suhu diluar sana mencapai angka hampir 40 derajat celcius? Lebih baik berada di rumah, menonton tv sembari menyalakan AC. Tapi, berhubung aku tak memiliki AC, jadi aku hanya menyalakan sebuah kipas angin yang lumayan besar untuk aku yang seorang diri.

Naas. Saat sedang asik menonton TV sambil menikmati sepoi angin dari kipas angin, tiba – tiba kipas anginku berhenti. Aku merancu tak jelas. Oh, sudah kepanasan disini.

'hu/uuh'

Aku menghela nafas berat. Kuputuskan untuk mencari obeng dan segera memperbaiki kipas angin itu. Di tempat perkakas tidak ada. Di kolong tempat tidur tidak ada. Di dalam lemari tidak ada. Di dapur, kamar mandi juga tidak ada.

"yaaaak. Dimana obengnya eoh? Kalau tidak ada itu, bagaimana aku bisa membuka kipas angin ini? Aaaiiiiiish." Triakku frustasi.

Lalu aku teringat. Tetanggaku, Hyukjae adalah seorang montir di salah satu bengkel di sekitaran sini. Jadi pasti dia mempunyai obeng. Alhasil, aku putuskan untuk meminjam obeng padanya.

*skip*

Ting tong.

Aku memencet bel rumahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, muncul Hyukjae dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit badannya yang basah. Rambutnya yang juga masih basah. Tak luput juga lelehan air dari ujung rambutny yang menetes, mengalir ke pipi nya. Aku mengasumsikan jika dia baru selesai mandi. Dan,

'ooh. Shiit. Juniorku,, kenapa kau bangun melihat Hyukjae seperti itu.' Rutuk ku dalam hati.

Apa kalian bingung mengapa aku bisa horny saat melihat Hyukjae? Aku rasa tidak. Ya, benar. Aku adalah seorang gay. Gay, diberi tontonan menggiurkan macam ini, siapa yang tak terangsang.

"Hae – ah, waeyo?" kata Hyukjae membuyarkan lamunan dan pemikiran mesumku.

"a aa ano. Hyung, bisakah aku meminjam obeng? Aku ingin membetulkan kipas angin. Tapi naas. Obengku entah dimana. Aku sudah mencari ke segala tempat, tapi tak menemukannya." Jawabku panjang.

"aaah. Baiklah. Masuklah dulu. Sebentar aku carikan."

Aku pun masuk mengekori Hyukjae. Eeh, apa kalian bingung mengapa aku memangilnya hyung? Karena dia memang lebih tua dariku. Dan lagi, dia adalah seorang duda dan sudah mempunyai anak satu, bernama Lee Eunjae. Eunjae masih berumur 14 tahun. Mereka berdua memiliki wajah yang manis. Okey. Aku mengaku sekarang. Terkadang, aku sering menjadikan mereka bedua objek fantasi liarku saat aku bermain solo. Aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana jika aku berada diatas Hyukjae maupun Eunjae dengan lubang mereka yang masih ketat. Uuuuh. Pasti sangat menggiurkan.

Aku masih mengikuti Hyukjae masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Disana terdapat banyak sekali peralatan atau perkakas montir.

"sebentar ne. Aku carikan dulu obengnya."

"gomawo, Hyung. Mian merepotkan." Balasku.

"gwenchana Donghae – ah."

Hyukjae pun mencari obengnya. Dia membuka satu persatu kotak perkakasnya. Mencari dari laci ke laci lainnya. Dan aku, hanya merutuki dalam hati –lagi-. Bagaimana tidak, ooh meeen. Siapa gay yang tak terangsang jika posisi Hyukjae saat mencari obeng itu adalah menunging. Ya, MENUNGGING. Shiit. Posisi itu benar – benar ingin membuatku segera menerkamnya. Sungguh. Aku tak bohong. Aku ingin sekali menerkam Hyukjae saat ini juga jika dalam beberapa detik kedepan dia tak merubah posisinya.

Dan benar saja. Dia sama sekali tak mengubah posisi menunggingnya. Dan sialnya, dia malah ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya ke kanan dan kekiri seolah – oleh menggoda, meminta ku untuk menyentuh, menjamah, dan menikmatinya.

'shit shit shit! Akan ku makan kau setelah ini, Hyung!'

Akupun memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Hyukjae hingga sepersekian inchi jarak kami. Saat aku ingin menyentuh pantatnya, tiba – tiba Hyukjae berdiri tegap. Otomatis aku juga menjauhkan tanganku dan pura – pura menawarkan bantuan.

"a aa apa belum ketemu juga, Hyung?" tanyaku gagap. Siapa yang tak akan bertingkah gugup jika hampir ketahuan ingin memegang pantat orang didepanmu, huh?

"ne Donghae. Aku tak tahu. Kenapa semua obengku tak ada di laci. Padahal aku punya banyak obeng."

"b bo boleh aku bantu?" tawarku.

"eh? Apa tidak apa – apa?"

"ne. Gwenchana, Hyung. Lagian, aku yang meminjam obeng itu. Tak apa jika aku bantu mencarinya." Untung saja nada bicaraku sudah kembali normal.

"baiklah kalau begitu.^^"

Setelah itu, kita membagi ruangan menjadi dua. Aku di sebelah kanan, Hyukjae di sebelah kiri. Namun, saat kita sedang asik mencari obeng itu, tiba – tiba, 

"Hyung, awas."

"aaaaaa"

BUUK

"eeeungh." Aku melenguh. 'shiiit' rutuk ku dalam hati.

Hyukjae terpeleset sebuah pipa. Entah itu pipa apa. Dan sialnya, dia terpeleset ke arahku. Alhasil, dia menimpaku. Dan parahnya lagi, lututnya menekan juniorku. Saat ini posisi kami adalah aku dibawah, Hyukjae diatas, dengan aku memegang pundak Hyukjae, dan lutut Hyukjae menekan juniorku. Dan tangan Hyukjae berada di dadaku.

"eeeuungh." Lenguhku –lagi- saat dia berusaha menggerakkan lututnya.

"S Si Donghae – ah, g gwenchan nha?" tanyanya gugup.

"n nnee. Aaah." Tak sadar Hyukjae menggerakkan lututnya lagi.

"m mmiian. A a aku tak sengaja." Katanya gugup. Tapi tetap dia tak bergeming dari posisinya.

"gwenchana, Hyung. Eeeem, Hyung, bisakah akuu.." aku menjeda kalimatku. Aku ingin sekali bilang jika 'aku sudah tidak bisa menahan nafsu untuk menyetubuhi nya'. Tapi, bayangkan saja. Siapa yang berani bilang seperti itu jika bukan pada seorang pelacur. Hahahaha.

Buuukk!

Aku membalikkan tubuh Hyukjae. Sekarang aku yang berada di atasnya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung melumat bibirnya.

"eeeuuummm"

'Manis'

Itulah gambaran pertama saat aku mengecup bibir Hyukjae. Sungguh. Aku tak pernah merasakan bibir semanis ini. Bahkan dari seorang yeoja sekalipun.

Tak menyiakan kesempatan ini, aku pun menjamah terus bibirnya engan bibirku. Bibir kita saling beradu. Ternyata dia 'good kisser'. Padahal dia sudah hampir sepuluh tahun menjadi seorag duda.

"aaaah." Aku menggigit bibir bawah nya agar aku bisa mengeksplor apa saja yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"ssshh. Eeenghh." Hyukjae melenguh. Dan ternyata dia memejamkan mata, tanda dia juga menikmati permainan ini.

Mendapat reaksi seperti itu, aku merasa sangat senang. Setelah menanti beberapa jam dengan suguhan pemandangan yang benar – benar menggoda iman. Uuuuh. Itu benar – benar menyiksa. Juniorku dibawah sana juga sudah menegang sejak tadi. Dan apa kabar junior Hyukjae? Hahahaha. Ternyata juniornya juga sudah mulai ereksi. Ku pegang juniornya yang masih terbalut celana dalam dan handuk. Okey. Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah dia benar – benar menikmati permainan ini atau tidak.

"Aaaaaaaah,, Hae,," kali ini aku mengecup lehernya.

"Eeeeeeuuuunghhhhh." Lenguhan panjang terlontar dari mulutnya. Tanganku mulai nakal meraba perut Hyukjae dan berhenti di nipple pink miliknya. Ternyata nipple itu juga sudah menegang.

Aku lalu memainkan kedua nipple itu. Dan ciumanku mulai turun ke nipplenya juga. Kemudian aku menjilati nipple kiri Hyukjae. Tak lupa gigitan – gigitan lembut ku lakukan untuk menggoda Hyukjae. Tangan kananku sibuk memelintir nipplenya yang satunya. Tak sampai disitu. Tangan kiriku yang menganggur, aku gunakan untuk menyingkirkan handuk yang menutupi sebagian tubuh bawahnya dan memainkan junior Hyukjae yang sudah menegang dengan sempurna dari luar celana dalam.

"Ooooh... yeeeach.. aaawh. Emmmmm. Ooooh.. "

Lidahku pindah ke nipple sebelah kanan, dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti pada nipple kirinya tadi.

"ah... yeeeeaaaaachhhh.. uuuuuuuuch..." Hyukjae merancau tak jelas atas perlakuanku.

Setelah bosan dengan nipple, aku turun ke bawah. Kini giliran pusarnya yang menjadi sasaranku. Lama Aku menjilati pusar Hyukjae. Kepalaku pelahan turun hingga lidahku juga ikut mengabsen perut bagian bawah Hyukjae. Setelah sampai di paha Hyukjae yang terbuka lebar, Aku menelusupkan kepalaku di depan junior dan hole Hyukjae. Menyesap aroma khas juniornya lebih dalam hingga aku menggesekkan hidungku di pangkal junior nya yang masih terbungkus rapi oleh celana dalam.

"eeeerrrrrggggh.. ayooo Donghae-aaaaahh buuuukaaaa sekaraaang,,, eeeuuuuunghhhh. Hisshaaaaapph.. jhiiilaaaath.. aaaarrrgh.. maaaan-aaaah jaakaaan diaaaa..." desah Hyukjae.

Aku menampakkan seringaian yang dari tadi hanya ku pendam dalam hati. Dengan perlahan dan sangat hati – hati, Aku membuka celana dalam Hyukjae. Dan, taraaa. Junior Hyukjae mengacung tegak sempurna. Tak bisa dibilang besar, tak juga bisa dibilang kecil. Sangat lucu. Bersih, kulitnya yang mulus, bau khasnya, bulu yang lumayan lebat. Selain itu juga menampakkan hole Hyukjae yang berwarna pink, sempit, dan berkedut minta diisi. Aku mulai memainkan junior Hyukjae dan tangan satunya memainkan holenya.

"aaaaaaarrrrggggh... yeeeaaach... fuck me.." Desah Hyukjae keenakan.

Aku mulai memasukkan junior Hyukjae ke dalam mulutku. Kuhisap pelan – pelan. Tak lupa juga jilatan dari pangkal juniornya sampai ke puncak juniornya. Aku juga bermain dengan lubang kecil di puncak junior itu. Ku goyang – goyangkan lidahku di lubang kecil itu seakan meminta masuk. Kepalaku mulai maju mundur dengan cepat dan mulutku penuh akan juniornya. Setelah itu, aku lepas kulumanku di junior Hyukjae. Kini, aku memainkan twinsballnya. Menjilati, mengemutnya, dan menggigit kecil. Ya. Aku melakukan itu. Dan tenyata rasa nikmat mulai menjalar ke tubuh Hyukjae.

Puas dengan twinsball, kini lidah aku turun ke hole Hyukjae. Yeach. Hole yang sangat indah. Berwarna pink dan berkedut – kedut. Dengan seduktif, aku menjilati pinggir – pinggir dinding hole Hyukjae.

"yeeeaach... sssshhhhhh... aaaaaahhh.. ini-aaaah sungguuuh ini saaang-haaat niikmhaaat. Aaaaggghhh." Rancau Hyukjae.

Tak lupa tanganku mengocok juniornya dengan tempo yang tak lumayan pelan. Membuat Hyukjae tambah merancau tak karuan. Aku mencoba memasukkan lidahku ke dalam hole Hyukjae. Sungguh. Rasanya benar – benar gurih. Dan ini sangat nikmat.

Tak berapa lama aku menjilatin hole Hyukjae dan mengocok juniornya, Hyukjae merasa ada sesuatu yang ingin menyembur dari juniornya.

"aarrrggggghhhhhhh, Donghae aah,, leeeb. hiiiihh cheeep. cheppaaat.. aaaarrrghhh.. a aaaahkuuuu. maaaauu. aaaaaaaaaaaarggggghhhhhh!"

CROT

CROT

CROT

Spermanya muncrat sampai ke dada. Dan sebagian meleleh di tanganku. Manis. Cairan Hyukjae sangat manis –menurutku-. Aku lalu berdiri didepan Hyukjae dan menjilati jariku yang berlumuran sperma. Di jilatinya jari itu dengan seduktif dan sexy.

"eeeuuum. Massitta. Manis, gurih, nikmat." Monolog Aku. Tak lupa aku juga menjilati semua sperma yang muncrat ke dadanya tanpa sisa sedikitpun.

"Hyung, apa kau siap mendapat sodokan dari benda yang besar, panjang, berurat, tapi lembut milikku ini?" Bisikku seduktif ditelinga Hyukjae. Hyukjae tak peduli. Dia masi terengah setelah orgasme hebat yang dia alami. Tapi aku masih menunggu.

Lalu setelah dirasa cukup tenang, Hyukjae langsung duduk di hadapan juniorku yang masih tertutup dua lapisan kain. Ia mulai merabanya dari luar. Setelah cukup meraba, Hyukjae membuka seluruh celanaku.

Juniorku yang besar, panjang, berurat tapi tetap lembut mengacung di depan matanya. Hyukjae menelan salivanya melihat juniorku. Aaaah. Dia membayangkan bagaimana jika junior ini menyodoknya sampai hole nya sobek. Uch. Tanpa basa – basi Hyukjae lalu menggenggam juniorku dengan erat membuatku mendesah keenakan. Sungguh. Aku tak menyangka dia bisa melakukan itu. Darimana dia belajar melakukannya. Karena yang ku tahu, dia dulu pernah beristri dan istrinya meninggal karena penyakit yang terlambat diobati.

"aaah,, ayo hisap hyung.."

Ia menciumi puncak juniorku. Menggesek – gesekkan lidahnya pada lubang kecil di ujung juniorku seperti yang tadi aku lakukan padanya. Mengulum junior yang hanya masuk sebagian saja dengan erotis. Digerakkannya kepalanya maju mundur dengan cepat. Diputar – putar juga kepalanya agar bibirnya yang menyentuh kulit juniorku berasa seperti mengurutnya. Tangan kanannya memegang sebagian junior yang tak muat di dalam mulutnya dan mengocoknya cepat. Tangan kirinya memainkan twinsballku yang menggantung indah. Mengelus – elus, meraba – raba, dan sedikit menekan – nekannya.

"aaaarghh! Yeeach! FUUUCK! Hyuuung,, kaaa..uuuuuhh, ssshuuung..gguuuuh piiin thaaaarggghh... yeeeaaach.. tatap akuhh." Rancauku tak jelas.

Wajahnya memerah. Pipi yang menggembung karena penuh dengan juniorku, rambutnya berantakan tak berbentuk, keringat yang terlihat di dahinya. Oooh,, sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah dan sempurna.

Tiba – tiba saja, aku menarik juniorku. Hyukjae mendesah kecewa karena kehilangan mainan barunya.

"waeeeee?" Protes Hyukjae.

"aku ingin memasukimu segera. Aku ingin melepaskan cairanku didalam hole sempit berwarna pink milikmu itu." Jawabku seduktif.

Aku lalu membimbing Hyukjae naik ke atas juniorku. Dengan nakal, aku menggesek – gesekkan juniorku pada hole sempit nya. Kemudian dengan cepat, aku menurunkan pinggangnya, hingga posisinya sekarang Hyukjae menduduki juniorku.

Jleeeb!

"aaaarghhhhh." Hyukjae berteriak keras saat juniorku masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam hole nya. Aku memegang pinggang Hyukjae untuk membantunya bergerak.

"eeenghh. ooooouuuuch." Rancau Hyukjae ketika juniorku bergesekan dengan dinding holenya. Uuuch. Rasanya sungguh sangat nikmat.

"FUUUUCK! Sungguh sangaat seeeemhpiit.. aaaah.. sssshhhhh.." balasku. Ketika ku keluarkan juniorku, hole Hyukjae berkedut dan rasanya hole itu menghisap juniorku.

"aaaaaaarrrggghh." Desah Hyukjae keras ketika aku tanpa sengaja menumbukkan juniorku dengan sweet spotnya. Lagi. Aku menumbukkan juniorku ke titik terdalamnya. Aku hanya mengerjapkan mataku menikmati cengkeraman hole Hyukjae.

Aku memegang pinggang Hyukjae. Memundurkan juniorku hingga tersisa kepalanya saja di dalam hole Hyukjae. Lalu menghentakkan keras dan kasar.

"aaaasssssh. Yeeeaaaach... fuck meeeeh... ssssshhh.. deepeeeer.."

"mmmhhhh.. ini saanghaat sempiithhhh dan nikmaaaathhh." Rancauku keenakan.

Masuk lagi  
keluar lagi  
Masuk lagi  
keluar lagi.

Hyukjae yang dari tadi mengocok juniorny sendiri merancau nikmat. Tak terasa ia mengocoknya dengan cepat sekarang.

"aaaah,, Donghae aah,, akuu maa,, aaaah.. maaauh kee luuaaar." Kata Hyukjae yang hampir mencapai orgasmenya.

"bersaamaaah.. aaku jughaa, aaaarggh.." Balasku.

"nggggghhhhhhh."

Tak berapa lama aku menggenjotnya dan dia mengocok juniornya, akhirnya kita berdua akan mencapai orgasme.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh Haeehhh/Hyuuuunghh." Teriakku dan Hyukjae bersamaan.

CROOOOOT!  
CROOOOOT!  
CROOOOOT!

Sperma Hyukjae menyembur di dadanya sendiri dan sebagian mengenai dadaku. Sedangkan spermaku menyembur kedalam tubuh Hyukjae. Hangat. Nikmat. Lelah. Itulah yang ku rasakan saat ini. Suara deru nafas kami terdengar memenuhi kamar.

Tanpa aku dan Hyukjae sadari ternyata, ada sepasang mata yang dari tadi melihat kegiatan bergumul kami. Heeol. Itu adalah Eunjae. Anak satu – satunya Hyukjae. Ntah. Apa yang dia pikirkan saat melihat appa nya, sedang berada dibawah seorang namja dengan keadaan berantakan tanpa sehelai benang menutupi tubuhnya, dada naik turun akibat nafas terengah setelah melakukan seks, dan ceceran sperma di tubuhnya. Matanya yang sayu karena kelelahan.

"Eun Eunjae – ah." kataku lirih. Shit. Aku jadi gugup saat ditatap begitu oleh Eunjae.

"satu jam dua puluh menit. Whoooaa. Daebak. Appa ternyata kuat sampai segitu lama." Kata Eunjae yang justru membuatku menjadi semakin kikuk.

Hyukjae yang merasa namanya disebut kini memandang ke sumber suara. Tubuhnya menegang sempurna. Dia merasa malu. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengelak.

"Eunjae, appa bisa jelaskan ini." Kata Hyukjae sembari buru – buru menjauh dari tubuhku.

"aniyo appa. Gwenchana. Eunjae sudah menyaksikan semua dari awal. Kkkkkkk mian Eunjae sudah mengganggu aktifitas kalian." Kata Eunjae.

"Eunjae – ah. Apa kau tak marah melihat appa seperti ini?" tanya Hyukjae pada anak laki – laki satu – satunya itu.

"aniyo appa." Balasnya. "appa sungguh sangat sexy. Desahan appa juga sangat hebat. Eunjae baru tahu kalau appa sesexy itu. Kkkkkkkk." Bisik Eunjae lalu dia kabur. Tapi aku bisa mendengar apa yang dibisakkan Eunjae tadi.

"yaaaaak. Eunjaeee." Teriak Hyukjae. "iiiish. Memalukan sekali." Tambahnya.

Selepas kepergian Eunjae yang lari ke kamarnya, keadaan mulai canggung. Aku memungut semua pakaian yang berserakan di lantai. Lalu aku memberikan handuk dan celana dalam milik Hyukjae. Setelah itu kami memakai pakain kami masing – masing tanpa ada pembicaraan.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, aku tak sengaja melihat ke bawah meja. Dan disitu ada sebuah kotak besar. Setelah Hyukjae buka, ternyata obengnya semua ada disitu. Lalu kami berpandangan, dan tersenyum malu.

"ini obengnya. Pilihlah mana yang akan kau pakai." Kata Hyukjae.

"gomawo Hyung." Balasku sambil memilih beberapa obeng di kotak. "gomawo buat servis yang kau berikan tadi. Benar – benar menggairahkan." Tambahku sambil berbisik di telinganya.

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk dan tersipu malu. Lalu setelah itu, kami berdiri dan aku berpamitan.

"akan ku kembalikan obengnya kalau sudah selesai."

"ne. Bawalah. Aku masih punya banyak obeng. Kau melihatnya sendiri tadi." Balasnya.

"oh ya. Mainlah kerumahku jika hole mu masih sakit. Aku ada saleb pereda rasa akit dirumah." Kataku.

"ne." Jawab Hyukjae pelan.

"dan lagi. Datanglah ke rumah jika kau ingin aku memuaskanmu. Sungguh. Itu tadi sangat luar biasa. Aku tak menyangka kau seliar itu, Hyung. Kkkkkk." Bisikku.

"yaaaaak! Sudah. Pulang sana!"

"hahahahahahaha."

.

.

FIN

 _Malang, 20 Mei 2015._

A/N 2 : Gimana? Gak bikin horny kan ence nya? Hahahaha. Jika ada pertanyaan "kamu kan KyuMinShipper, kenapa pairnya EunHae? Kenapa gx KyuMin?" Jawabannya, karena aku lagi pengen bikin EunHae. Nanti dah kalo ada waktu aku remake jadi Kyumin. Sengaja aku bikin tanggal 20-05-2015 karena pas hari ini aku ulangtahun yang ke 20. Happy b'day to me.. kkkkkkk okey abaikan yang terakhir itu. Chaaa. Uda gitu aja cuap – cuapnya. Kalo mau repiyu, silakan. Kalo mau baca aja, juga gpp. Toh ini hanya panpik abal yg aku buat sebagai hobi nulisku dan otak mecumku. J akhir kata, wabilahitaufik wal hidayah, waridho wal inayah, wassalamu'alaikum warohmatullahi wabarokatu. Salam Joyer. always believe that KyuMin is REAL. And JOYERS NEVER DIE!


End file.
